U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,573 to H. T. Huang disclosed an exercising hula hoop which is turned around a user""s body. However, such a prior art has the following drawbacks:
1. The hula hoops is rotated each full turn around the user""s body so that the diameter of the hula hoop should be large enough to allow the user""s body to be positioned in the hoop. So, the hoop will be carried or stored inconveniently.
2. The visual display (15) is located on the hoop, whereby upon a continuous rotation during exercising the hoop, the data shown on the display (15) will be impossibly or difficultly observed.
3. The micro-switch (17) is mounted on the hoop at an inner side of the hoop body in order to be triggered by the user""s body. The inner side of the hoop to provide the micro-switch (17) therein will form a convex portion protruding centripetally from the hoop ring to influence an ergonomic or comfortable exercise whenever the user""s waist or body portion is contacting the protruding micro-switch (17).
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional hula hoop and invented an exercising device for simulating the hula-hoop rotations.
The object of the present invention is to provide an exercising device for simulating hula-hoop rotations including: a housing having at least a track annularly formed in the housing, at least a ball rolling or rotably moving in the track upon a hula-hoop rotation by a user who wears the housing of the exercising device, and an audio and visual device provided on the housing to indicate or display the whirling movements audiovisually.